


Everything in Between

by Akai Kinomi (akai_kinomi)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-07
Updated: 2007-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akai_kinomi/pseuds/Akai%20Kinomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wedding plans are next, but not everything is sweetness and light as Yuuri and Wolfram continue to deal with their insecurities and a simple gift results in an unexpected turn of events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on my Live Journal.
> 
> Chronologically, this would come after _While You Were Away_ , although that story stands on its own just fine as a one-shot. _Everything in Between_ comes second in what turned into an untitled three-part series.
> 
> A couple of Japanese words to clarify for the story: _Maryoku_ = magical power or energy, as in one's personal magical power. _Majutsu_ = magic, as in working with magic or wielding magic. I know they don't speak Japanese in Shin Makoku. I'm just attached to certain words. :)
> 
>  **Note about drama CD:** The drama cd that came out with OST 2, in 2008, pretty much shot a hole in one of the main premises of this story (spoiler alert if you get hold of a translation), but if you haven't read about the drama cd, then you won't notice anything unusual.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Kyou Kara Maou. Tomo Takabayashi created the KKM characters and universe.

**Prologue**

She raced along the paths of the formal gardens, hiking her skirts high and oblivious to the crushed stones that were ruining her silk slippers. All that mattered was getting there first. Through the gate of the last walled garden, around the small pond and past the rose bower heavy with blossoms, she finally burst into the grassy clearing surrounded by a grove of shade trees growing along the very edge of the castle grounds.

"I win!" she gasped as she tagged the biggest tree and turned to see her companion's lithe form sprinting across the grass. He clasped her outstretched hand, pulling her down as he collapsed in the cool shade, laughing and panting, his long blond braid spilling across the grass.

"You always win." He sat up, stretching his legs and shaking his bangs out of his face. "I'm convinced you're part rabbit."

She laughed and rolled onto her side to face him, not wanting to miss a single reaction in those deep green eyes that gazed back with calm seriousness. "I just have so much energy it's hard to stay still."

"As long as I can remember you've been running ahead of me." He reached out and rested his hand lightly on her cheek. "I wish you'd settle down. We've been old enough to marry since before the war and now Shin Makoku is finally blessed with a new age of peace."

She lowered her eyes and looked away. "I have too many things I need to do and you know I'll have to go away to continue my studies. I can't make you wait that long."

Sighing in resignation, he leaned over her and stroked her long dark hair. "I won't press you. We've had this conversation before so I'll let it rest for now, but please think about it." He pulled her close, skating small kisses across her brow and down her cheek until the proximity of his lips left no question as to his intentions. "Let me," he murmured.

She knew it might be unfair to him in the long run, but in the leafy shade of that perfect summer day she couldn't resist.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Morning sunlight streamed through the tall windows, gradually luring Wolfram out of a deep sleep. He squeezed his eyelids shut against the invading light and burrowed deep into his pillow. In response to the slight chill in the morning air, he kicked his feet forward searching for Yuuri's warmth under the sheets. Nothing. A little farther. Cold. His hand reached out and confirmed the empty space on the mattress. Finally opening his eyes, he resigned himself to the inevitable. Yuuri was already off to his morning duties and Wolfram was getting hungry. Time to get up.

What was it he had to do first? Ah, yes. He was due in the library to continue his studies with Günter on the responsibilities and etiquette of being the Maou's spouse – as if that was something he needed to study, he thought.

Still, Wolfram took his duty seriously and there were dozens of ways in which he would be expected to support the King: carrying out official duties, participating in ceremonies and receptions, diplomatic visits… the list went on. In his case, he would also grow to be a key military adviser. Now that they were officially scheduled to be married he would have to deal with some of the more tedious aspects of his role. Wolfram was starting to approve of Yuuri's more relaxed approach to official protocol. Although he had been skeptical at first, it certainly would make his life simpler.

Reluctantly pulling back the covers, he swung his bare legs over the edge of the bed and stepped lightly across the floor. He never really liked wearing pajama bottoms. Wolfram still liked to wear his nightgowns, but after Yuuri left Shin Makoku, he had taken to sleeping in pajama tops or shirts. Lately, his favorite was to sleep in Yuuri's shirts, much to the Maou's dismay when he needed to get dressed.

Grabbing a towel, he headed toward the bath. After scrubbing himself and carefully rinsing off the soap, Wolfram eased himself into the warm pool of water. There was a little extra time for soaking before he had to rush off, so he leaned against the marble tiles and let himself relax. Closing his eyes, his mind turned to recollections of the night before.

While sleeping, Wolfram had sensed a warm radiance surrounding him and awoke to a soft glow emanating from the opposite side of the bed. Yuuri stared back at him with a hungry yet patient expression; his dark eyes narrowed and focused solely on his bedmate.

So far, Wolfram had only witnessed this on a few occasions, but he liked it when he glimpsed Yuuri's demon power while they were alone together. It wasn't a conscious decision on Yuuri's part, but sometimes when he was aroused, that capricious, potent energy would float just below the surface and Wolfram loved trying to coax it to the fore, though he'd never fully succeeded.

His fair skin flushed from the mix of hot water and intimate memories: Yuuri slipping his hand around the back of Wolfram's neck and pulling him close – warm lips, wet tongues, searching impatiently for the most sensitive spots until they both gasped for air – so many creative ways to chase their satisfaction short of penetration. He recalled reaching between them and grasping both their erections in one hand to pursue one of his favorites.

Succumbing to his own touch, Wolfram's thoughts returned suddenly to the present. His muscles tensed as he slipped deeper in the water, throwing his head back until his hair brushed the surface, his lips rounded into a silent, stifled cry as sweet familiar release crashed over him.

Still dazed from heat and exertion, he swished his hand back and forth in the water to disperse the milky traces of his excess. He hadn't meant to get so carried away. Now he would have to really hurry if he was to get to class on time.

* * *

"So then, what do you do if the King is not in the castle and there is a visiting dignitary from another country?" Günter was standing by the library windows, right in the path of the long afternoon rays of the sun. Wolfram could make out the silhouette of his flowing hair and cape, but his eyes were blinded to further details by the bright backlighting.

"That's easy, Günter, although it's unlikely he'd be anywhere else without me." Wolfram wearily slumped over the edge of the table and propped his chin in his hand.

"Unless I'm needed to contribute information on a military matter, you or Gwendal would be the ones to meet with them as government representatives. The spouse doesn't have an official governmental role in that scenario."

"Yes, that's right, Wolfram, but there is still a social and diplomatic role involved in being present to help welcome them to Shin Makoku. The diplomatic role is especially important since you need to be as well informed as the rest of us in order to advise when necessary.

 _Yes, yes. I knew that. When have I not had to attend one of these functions as the former queen's son?_ Wolfram was so sleepy he was having trouble keeping his head from drooping. Just a few more minutes and he would be free. Being released from the confines of class always miraculously revived him. Concentration was especially difficult today since he was planning to head directly to Shinou Temple after his instruction. He and Yuuri were meeting with Ulrike to discuss their wedding ceremony.

It was still hard for Wolfram to believe that they were actually going to follow through on their engagement. He had come to understand that Yuuri was profoundly transformed by their separation. They both changed when they thought they had lost each other for good. They still had their differences – that's what defined there personalities – but now they understood they couldn't be without one another. Plus, now that he had gotten a taste of Yuuri in bed, there was absolutely no one else for him.

"So, if I could just have your attention a little bit longer," Günter's voice called him back from his daydreaming, "let's review some of the ways in which your military schedule will need to be modified in order to accommodate your new duties."

Wolfram sighed. He had built his personal unit into an elite group of swordsmen over many years and hand picked all the officers. He was going to miss being directly involved with their training, but there were good people he could trust with that responsibility and he would still retain command.

 _Just a few more minutes_ , Wolfram thought, as he glanced at the clock.

* * *

In another part of the castle, work was winding down in the Maou's office.

Sitting at his desk, surrounded by his never-ending stacks of documents, Yuuri rubbed his right hand to ease the cramp from writing the same thing over and over. He never had any real desire to modernize things in Shin Makoku – at least not the way things were back home, it wasn't earth after all – but at times like these he longed for copy machines and email just to give himself a break from paperwork.

Just as he was about to flee the room, he heard the door swing open.

"Yuuri, it's time to go. Do you have the lists we wrote last night?"

"Right here, Wolfram," he patted his coat pocket. "Let's get out of here. I've done as much as I can and I've got to get outside for awhile."

The two young men, so similar in size and shape they could wear each other's clothes, fell in step together and made their escape into the warm afternoon sun, heading to the stables where their horses were saddled and waiting for them.

"I was in the library earlier today," Yuuri said conspiratorially," the part that Günter would never let me look at before."

Wolfram figured he had to mean the texts on sex practices among the Mazoku. For days, they had been planning for one of them to try this.

"How did you get him to let you in?"

"I pulled rank on him."

"Ha ha! Way to go, Yuuri. I'm sure he secretly loved it."

Yuuri was amazed that Wolfram could make such a joke openly and laugh about it without acting jealous. Maybe he was starting to feel more confident now that they were making good on the engagement.

Wolfram gave a sidelong glace at Yuuri, noticing the circles under his eyes. "Is that why you were up so early again today?"

"Well, that plus there was a lot to do. Even after all these months we're still contributing to massive relief efforts in all the surrounding countries. So much damage was done by Soushu's armies. The governments are working together amazingly well, but I'm getting frustrated by reports of theft and price gouging in remote areas. We're trying so hard to get food and medical aid to communities. I hate it that people would try to exploit the situation."

"There will always be greed, that's just a fact. Not only are there people who want power, but also people who are simply unstable. You can't live their lives for them, Yuuri. You can try to make a safe country for us, but people will make their own choices."

"Their own choices …" Yuuri, considered this. "I know. There's only so much we can do. It's not like I fixed all the problems of the world by driving out Soushu."

* * *

Ulrike stood patiently by the fountain in the courtyard of Shinou's shrine. "You brought your list of vows?" she asked.

"Yuuri has it right here." Wolfram motioned at Yuuri who was tagging behind. He hurried across the courtyard to catch up.

After digging in his pocket, Yuuri produced the crumpled list. "I'm really glad you can preside over our ceremony, Ulrike. I don't want you stuck in the temple anymore. You've earned as much freedom as you can get so I hope you'll venture out more and more."

"I'm honored that you asked me, Your Majesty. It will always be my first happiness to tend Shinou's temple for the people, but now that I don't have to be in constant contact with his spirit, I look forward to spending more time outside."

She took the paper and looked it over while she was talking. "Sir von Kleist has notified me that the ceremony will be in the Royal Audience Hall so it can accommodate all the guests and have the proper formal atmosphere. The main part of the ceremony is very simple. You can make it as long or as short as you want by adding vows to one another."

"I wanted it longer," Wolfram began, "because I thought we would have lots to say, but I let Yuuri have his way on this. The most important thing is that we are actually getting married. I can go along with a brief service, as long as it's adequately dignified for the occasion."

Yuuri smiled at Wolfram's concern for royal propriety. "It's not that I don't want something formal, Ulrike. I know how important it is for people to have an official ceremony; it's good for morale, but I don't want us to go overboard. There are still a lot of people in need around the country. I don't want them to think that we're just squandering money on ourselves when relief efforts are still so badly needed."

"That's completely understandable." Ulrike thought the gesture was truly admirable.

"That doesn't mean we won't have a big party with lots of people, that's the best part. I just don't want it to get too fancy and overspend."

Ulrike nodded in approval. "Have you decided whether to use rings or not?"

Yuuri pulled out a second piece of paper with drawings and showed it to Ulrike. "Yes, we're going to have some simple gold bands made."

"The drawings are just to give the jeweler the right dimensions and show the curve of the bevel." Wolfram explained. "The gold was extracted and purified from uncommonly rich ore mined from one of the oldest mines in Shin Makoku. It's always been valued for its purity and, even if it's just a story, it's thought to bring good luck for weddings."

A broad smile of recognition spread across her face as she scanned the paper. "Yes, I know the one you mean. I've never been able to visit the town near the mine, but that's a story I'm familiar with from long, long ago."

She clasped her hands together, radiating excitement. "I'm so pleased for both of you. It's actually quite romantic."

Her burst of sentiment caught him off guard and Yuuri kicked the ground a bit, running his hand through his hair, seemingly embarrassed. "Um … It's not that romantic. People have rings made all the time. Well, I mean, maybe guys don't do it all the time, but..."

Wolfram felt his stomach flip. _Not again_. He glared at Yuuri.

Yuuri winced at his expression. "Oh, I didn't mean it that way, Wolfram."

Too late. Wolfram wasn't letting him off so easily. Before he knew it, that spark of insecurity and annoyance flared into full blown anger.

"Look, Yuuri, I know you're still swayed by your home customs, but you better decide beforehand that this is the right thing for you to do and you'd better not be embarrassed by it in public because you can't get more public than a royal wedding!"

Yuuri was startled by the outburst, but he responded without hesitation, "It _is_ the right thing. No doubt about that. I've made up my mind."

Wolfram nodded stiffly. "Very well. Then don't worry about what other people think so much. You're the Maou and you can decide what you want for yourself."

Ulrike's eyes widened. She wouldn't dare say it out loud, but they argued so passionately! They really were romantic.

* * *

The late afternoon sun warmed their backs as their horses ambled along the dusty road leading back to Blood Pledge Castle. A flock of migrating birds flew overhead, reminding them that summer was gradually coming to a close. Yuuri shaded his eyes with his hand as he watched them disappear into the distance. "What a great day to be out. I couldn't stand being shut up in that office."

Wolfram didn't respond. In spite of the lovely afternoon and the purpose of their visit, there had been an uncomfortable awkwardness between them since leaving the temple.

"Uh, Wolfram. Is something wrong?"

Wolfram stopped his horse in its tracks and turned to face Yuuri. "Don't expect me to go easy on you just because I'm glad to have you back. It's still my responsibility to help you be as good a king as possible to the best of my abilities."

Yuuri had to pull Ao up short to stay even with Wolfram. They were so close their stirrups were almost touching. "You're still sore about what I said back there, aren't you?"

Wolfram didn't want to admit that it had hurt. He knew Yuuri loved him, but every time he expressed reluctance about their relationship it was a painful reminder of the months and months of rejection he'd endured. He felt like he was fighting a lifetime of conditioning from Yuuri's culture. How do you counter something like that?

"Yuuri, I think I'm as good a match for you as any noble woman in the country and I believe I've earned my place by your side through service, devotion, and love."

"Please... Wolfram… you don't have to defend yourself."

"No, let me say this. We both want to be together, I think we've figured that out, but being married will increase our responsibilities, not lessen them. Are you prepared for that?" Wolfram's voice took on a sharp edge of irritation. "Are you prepared to acknowledge me in public? Acknowledge me to anyone in this world or the other? You'd better think it through because this is for real!"

"Wolfram, I…" Yuuri was taken aback. Things had been going so well. Was his slip of the tongue with Ulrike really such a big deal?

Wolfram hadn't meant to say so much. Maybe he had really unloaded on Yuuri, but surely his fiancé could come up with a better response. "So what do you have to say?"

Yuuri shifted uncomfortably in his saddle. "Why is this coming up again? I told you I'd made up my mind."

"You made up your mind, but you're impulsive. Are you really ready to follow through?"

"Hey, I follow through on things and I've got good instincts too! I get a lot of things done in case you hadn't noticed."

"Just acting on something doesn't mean you've dealt with the details or that you're ready to live with it every day. If you're committed, then don't apologize for such little things when you're embarrassed. '…maybe guys don't do it all the time…' Let me tell you, guys do lots of things together you haven't even dreamed about!"

Yuuri's jaw dropped. He ducked his head, hiding his eyes under his bangs. "I'm sorry I made that comment. I can't help getting embarrassed. I'm not sure it would be much different if I was marrying a girl. I don't like having my personal life under a microscope. It's one thing when it's affairs of state, but this…" Yuuri's voice dropped to a half whisper, "well, it's my sex life."

"It's _our_ sex life, Yuuri. Honestly, you act so sheltered about some things. You're not one of those people who thinks their parents don't have sex are you?" Wolfram had to get used to the idea of his mother having sex as soon as he learned what sex was.

"No! Of course not, although I have to admit I'd rather not think about it." Yuuri shook his head to rid himself of unwanted images. He stared off into the distance to consider what he'd just heard. Wolfram had made some good points that couldn't be ignored.

Finally, in frustration, he threw his hands up and blurted out, "You're right! I guess underneath of everything I've managed to do I'm still a coward. You may as well know it now because you might not think I'm worthy of you."

Wolfram tucked a finger under Yuuri's chin and lifted his face to meet his eyes. "I've always known that side of you. That's why I call you a wimp. But that's not who you really are. It's just your first reaction when things overwhelm you. We all know you have courage, otherwise you wouldn't have been able to do what you've done for Shin Makoku."

"Wolfram…"

"Once you commit to something you don't shirk your responsibilities, although it sure takes you long enough to figure some things out."

"You mean us?"

"Obviously – don't interrupt… You've got strong principles and you can be really stubborn when you want to. That's why it mystifies me that something as insignificant as a passing comment like Ulrika's would embarrass you. I just want to make sure you're doing this because you want to, not out of a sense of obligation."

"I do want it! It's not an obligation." Yuuri was so alarmed he reached out to grab Wolfram's sleeve and searched his face anxiously for signs of rejection, fearing he might be about to change his mind.

How could he convince Wolfram when he was still on such shaky ground himself? Here he thought he had conquered all his doubts and he wasn't much better than before he left. He knew he loved Wolfram, but now he needed to reconcile his feelings with his upbringing.

He pulled himself together and continued more calmly. "It's not an obligation, believe me." He let go of Wolfram's sleeve and took up his reins again. "You see an awful lot in me, Wolfram. I hope I can live up to it."

"Just follow your heart. That usually seems to work for you." Wolfram was amused by his own irony. "I never would have said something so sentimental before knowing you. I always put my trust in a sharp mind, a disciplined body, and loyalty above all else. That's how a soldier thinks." _But you've changed me_ , he thought.

"Wolfram, you're an excellent soldier, but you're a lot more than that."

"Well, I will be when we marry. I'll have a ton of new responsibilities and I'll gladly take them on if it means I can help you." He was used to protecting and supporting Yuuri where he was weak. He did it willingly and without hesitation for his king and he hoped he could do the same for his husband.

To Wolfram's surprise, Yuuri took his hand and kissed it. It caught him off guard – this gesture usually reserved for women – but when Yuuri looked up at him from under his long dark lashes, his heart melted and he took it as the sign of affection it was meant to be. He blushed and grabbed up his reins to resume their trip.


	2. Chapter 2

That evening, after dinner, Wolfram was leading Yuuri on a search in the castle's treasure room. "Can you hold that lantern a little higher, Yuuri?"

Yuuri stood at the base of the stairway and looked around the room. "It's so dark in here. Is evening really the best time for this?"

Wolfram was already moving things in a corner. "It's not that much brighter in the daytime. Can you help me with these paintings over here? They're too big for one person to move."

A warbling, groaning sound interrupted their progress. Across the room, from his space on the wall, Morgif mumbled something in recognition of his visitors. "Hey Morgif!" Yuuri waved.

"We're not here to play with Morgif, Yuuri. We're here to look for your brooch for the ceremony." Wolfram was pushing with his shoulder against a picture frame that was taller than he was.

"Sheesh. Okay. I just thought he might get lonely so I wanted to say hi. I should take him out for a bit soon."

"Talking to that sword…," Wolfram muttered. "Yuuri, can you _please_ help me with this?"

Finally focusing on the task at hand, Yuuri pulled on the other side of the frame and together they easily slid it to one side revealing a shelf of neatly stacked, small wooden boxes with elaborate geometric designs carved in the surface.

"Whoa! More boxes. I've had enough of boxes to last a lifetime."

Wolfram chuckled in spite of himself. "They're just jewel cases. The carving is a typical Shin Makoku style of the period." Wolfram started sorting them according to size and design.

"I used to look through these for hours when I was still very small. I was fascinated by the designs and the contents were colorful and naturally attractive to a child's imagination. Let's see. It's the largest one so it's probably on the bottom. Yes, here it is." Wolfram lifted a container that was about as big as a shoebox.

"What's the story again? I know it's from your family, but you didn't tell me the details."

Wolfram carefully lifted the top off and laid it aside. Inside was a fragile, aged shawl in the style long worn by men of the Mazoku tribe. Nested in the folds of the threadbare fabric was a large emerald brooch. The round cabochon gem, nearly the same color as Wolfram's eyes, was held in place by a simple, well-crafted setting wrought in a silver-colored metal with a deep luster and not a trace of tarnish.

"This brooch belonged to my ancestor, Rufus von Bielefeld." Taking the clasp from the box, Wolfram handed it to Yuuri. "He was one of Shinou's generals and you would know him as one of the four keys."

Yuuri had studied enough Mazoku history to recognize that name and after the events leading up to Soushu's defeat he would never forget it. He handled the brooch with awe and fascination, typical of those handling truly ancient artifacts.

"To our family, he was more than just a key. He was an honorable and accomplished man. After Shinou died he worked hard to carry the country forward. Most importantly, his wife and children, as well as his friends, loved him dearly and looked up to him."

Wolfram took it from his hand and pinned it to the shoulder of Yuuri's jacket. "It's yours to wear during our ceremony. I wanted to give you something from my family and this is the most fitting thing I have from the von Bielefelds."

"Wolfram…I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll take it."

"I feel bad that I don't have anything to give you. We're just an average Japanese family, even if my dad is Mazoku. We don't have antiques or family heirlooms – except for a few simple pieces of jewelry from my mother's family that she likes to wear. I don't think I can give you anything like this."

"I don't need anything in return. I don't want to burden you with it. It was just a thought."

"No! I really appreciate it. Better to have it out and use it than for it to be shut up in an old box."

Yuuri leaned forward and kissed Wolfram tenderly on the lips. "You're very kind, Wolfram."

Wolfram's porcelain cheeks flushed and he became flustered. "Come on. Let's stack these boxes up and get back upstairs."

* * *

The next evening Yuuri found himself alone in spite of the fact that he'd made plans with Wolfram to spend some time together. It was a rare chance for him to get away from his responsibilities and the needs of others in the castle.

Water dripped on the floor as he walked across the bedroom, rubbing his hair dry with a towel. There was no helping the fact that Wolfram was late, even if it made him a little sad. Courier reports said the units that were on training excursions today had been delayed due to rain and bad roads. Since Wolfram was with them he'd just have to wait.

In fact, since it was a luxury to have an evening to himself, he planned to catch up on his sleep. Yuuri was exhausted from long training sessions with Günter on regulating his Maryoku. He still wasn't able to use it in all situations and often, when he did, it left him completely depleted. Since his power had lain dormant all through his childhood, learning to live with it was a daunting task. He wondered when he would learn to manage his full spectrum of magic. If only he could integrate his demon power so that it became as second nature as swinging a bat. Wolfram and Gwendal could toss their elements around as if they were bean bags.

Standing next to the bed, he continued to fluff his hair aimlessly. His mind turned to Wolfram's gift. His jacket, with the brooch still attached, was draped across a chair. He picked up the jacket and studied the emerald. He wasn't particularly interested in gems or jewelery, but that wasn't important. It was the significance of the gift that touched him the most. Wolfram had given him a treasured family heirloom and that made him feel a part of the family; something he hadn't really considered up until now. He liked knowing that Conrad and Gwendal would become his brothers. Surely there was something he could find to give Wolfram that had some similar personal meaning.

Holding such an old artifact reminded him of the many other items from the early days of Blood Pledge Castle that surrounded him in his daily life. It was easy to feel a link with Shin Makoku's past in such historic surroundings. Than again, he had actually shared his body with Shinou – Shinou/Soushu to be exact. He shivered at the thought. A more pleasant memory was hearing Shinou speak right after his soul was released. That brief exchange felt as immediate as talking to Murata or anyone else alive today. Yuuri truly had touched history in the present.

He turned it over in his hand, admiring the simple lines and skillful craftsmanship. A small engraving on the back of the setting caught his eye and he squinted to make out the words. They seemed to be an older version of the Mazoku language, but not knowing the early written form that well, he wasn't sure. He couldn't make out all the words or tenses, but it seemed to say something about protection from harm.

Slowly he ran his finger around the edge of the silver setting and slipped the pin out of its clasp. "Ouch!" Yuuri stared at the droplet of blood rising from his wounded finger then stuck the digit in his mouth. Well, Yuuri wasn't used to handling pins. Not giving it much thought, he dropped the brooch next to his jacket on the dresser and walked off to get a bandage and get ready for bed.

* * *

Wolfram and his unit rode into the stables late that night, soaked and cold. They had gone on a routine excursion early that morning, but the hard rain all afternoon required them to maneuver around a landslide and deal with exceptionally muddy roads in order to return. Yuuri had been expecting him back for an early evening and they were both looking forward to a long bath together and their warm bed.

He was tired and disappointed. It wasn't often that Yuuri could get away from the constant demands that all the others placed on his time. This was something he knew he'd have to get used to, but it would be difficult.

As Wolfram walked into the bedroom, the bedraggled blond wasn't surprised to see Yuuri sitting on the edge of the bed staring out the window at the sky, lost in thought. He often mulled things over this way.

Too tired to be loud and not wanting to startle him, Wolfram kept his voice low. "Hey Yuuri, I'm back. Sorry we were so late. The rain forced us to detour around a mudslide. I'm so tired I could just collapse."

Normally Yuuri would have turned around and smiled or looked worried, but there was no reaction. Was he was simply pre-occupied?

Wolfram walked around the bed so he could see his face. "Yuuri, is something wrong?"

"Hmm?" Yuuri looked up and studied Wolfram as if he was confused. "Where have you been? I waited and waited." His voice was distant and had an unfamiliar cadence. "You've been with your guard again haven't you? You're not wearing it. How can I help you if you're not wearing it?"

"Wearing what? What are you talking about? You knew I had training duty today." He was annoyed and was about to argue, but something about Yuuri's eyes gave him pause. Concerned, Wolfram stepped closer for a better look, but the Maou rose from the bed.

Yuuri was enveloped in a powerful field of Maryoku. The energy was pouring off him and spiking dangerously.

Wolfram knew that Yuuri had been training with Günter and the others to gain better control of his power in structured settings. He was still learning though, and could easily have gotten into trouble with it. Maybe he'd lost control and his energy was caught in a looping cycle. How could they let him go like this?

Yuuri glared at him with icy eyes. Something was deeply wrong. Yuuri was _angry_. This wasn't the kind of righteous anger he displayed when he was dispensing well deserved justice, but a raw seething anger, and it was directed at Wolfram. His eyes were filled with rage.

"Yuuri. I don't know why you're angry, but I've been with the entire unit since early this morning."

"Do you think I'm blind? I've seen the way your officers look at you. Half of them are in love with you and the other half want to possess you. Is that why you chose them?" Yuuri's voice was cold and irrational.

"This is absurd." It was obvious Yuuri was far out of control and reacting to some false impression. Wolfram's mind raced to find a way to explain his behavior, but before he could think or act, Yuuri grabbed his collar with a strength that his slender frame could only achieve when using magic. He pulled Wolfram to him, and forced his mouth open with a brutal kiss that split his lower lip.

"You were supposed to be mine, Rufus" he gasped as he pressed harder against Wolfram.

 _Rufus? What the hell was he saying?_ Wolfram pushed back. He wasn't going to be forced, even by Yuuri, not like this. Power was one thing, but this wasn't normal and he wasn't letting him any closer.

 _Does he mean my ancestor? Is this about that damned brooch?_ He thought he might turn the tables if he could just get his attention. "Yuuri! Are you dreaming? I am not Rufus von Bielefeld. I'm Wolfram!"

With eyes that seemed to hold no recognition of his fiancé, Yuuri continued to back Wolfram toward the wall.

"Yuuri! Talk to me, damn it!" Wolfram grated out each word and tried to push down the panic welling up inside. "If you can't remember who you are I'll make you remember! You are Shibuya Yuuri, His Majesty and the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku!" Still no recognition.

He cautiously wrapped his arms around Yuuri's agitated body. Unleashing his own Maryoku, he summoned his healing majutsu. Wolfram concentrated on his love for Yuuri, focusing all his strength on that one thought, aligning and channeling his feelings until they were both wrapped in a golden sphere of calming energy.

Wolfram knew that Yuuri was much stronger and could throw him off in a second if he wanted to, but for the moment he seemed distracted by their embrace.

"Wolfram? When did you get here?" Yuuri's groggy voice sounded more normal and he seemed to really see Wolfram for the first time, but his eyes were still glazed.

"Yes, it's me. I'm not going anywhere. You need to assert yourself more!"

"Assert myself for what?"

"Against whatever the hell is controlling you right now!"

Yuuri's grip tightened on Wolfram's arm, his eyes filled with panic. "Wolfram, this isn't me…" Then his gaze clouded over and he glared at Wolfram again. Suddenly he drew back his arm and hit Wolfram across the face with the back of his hand. "Don't look at him. Look at me! You were supposed to be mine."

The impact knocked his head back and the searing pain brought tears to his eyes. He blinked them back, ignoring the pain. "Come on Yuuri! You can do better than that. You have to fight harder."

Yuuri was pressing him against the wall and Wolfram worried he was losing contact with whatever spark of Yuuri's consciousness he had been able to access.

Suddenly, on impulse, instead of fighting or resisting, Wolfram leaned forward and gently kissed Yuuri on the lips. A soft, tender kiss that countered the harsh words and actions exchanged so far.

Yuuri's hands relaxed and he moaned deep in his throat. His lips barely moving against Wolfram's, as he whispered, "That's all I ever wanted. You were supposed to be mine."

Wolfram felt Yuuri going limp and was ready to catch him when he collapsed.

Wolfram shook his head and looked down at Yuuri's calm face. "What have you gotten yourself into now?"


	3. Chapter 3

When Yuuri awoke he was surrounded by half the royal household. Gisela had been summoned and she sat nearby consulting with her father about Yuuri's condition.

Wolfram was perched on the edge of the bed keeping watch. "Let me guess. You don't remember a thing," he volunteered.

Yuuri scratched his head while peering at Wolfram and the others with a mystified expression. "Uh, no. Did I do something weird? I don't remember anything unusual since dinner yesterday. I took a bath and came to my room, that's it. I vaguely remember you trying to talk to me last night, but I think I was having a dream… or maybe it was a nightmare. Anyway, I couldn't seem to wake up. "

"That's when I found you last night and you went berserk." Wolfram instinctively tucked the covers around Yuuri's feet and legs.

"Berserk! What do you mean?

"I mean just that! I came in here after slogging through miles of mud and being soaked through with rain and you thought I'd been dallying with my officers." Wolfram frowned and knitted his eyebrows to emphasize how ridiculous this sounded to him.

"I said that?"

"Well, actually, you weren't acting like yourself at all."

"If I was I don't remember. I don't remember anything!"

Yuuri reached up and gently touched Wolfram's cut lip. "Ow!" Wolfram yipped, then seeing Yuuri's concern he quickly added, "It's nothing."

"Did I do this?" Wolfram could see the worry and self-blame setting in.

"You got carried away, but I never worried about it." Wolfram didn't want to admit how frightened he'd become when he thought he couldn't reach Yuuri. He didn't understand what was wrong with him and that made him worry more.

Günter stepped forward and asked, "Do you remember what you did earlier last night?"

"Well, after dinner I went for a bath. When I came back to the room I sat on the edge of the bed drying my hair. I was expecting Wolfram in early, but I heard they were delayed. I remember taking the brooch that he gave me off my coat to put it away, but I poked my finger on the pin so I went to wash it off and bandage it to stop the bleeding."

"Oh Heika! You were injured. You should have called Gisela to heal it straight away."

"It was nothing, Günter, just a small puncture. Anyway, I laid down on the bed and I must have fallen asleep because I don't remember anything until this morning."

"You were sitting up when I arrived and you seemed to be awake. We talked and you accused me of some unspeakable things. You also got very… forceful. Your Maryoku energy was dangerously high and you were just short of unleashing it completely."

Murata chimed in. "You didn't talk to anyone or see anyone before then?"

"Not since I had dinner and I've been so busy I haven't seen anyone outside the castle grounds for days."

Wolfram turned to Murata. "What do you remember about my ancestor Rufus von Bielefeld?"

"What everyone knew about him. Why? What does he have to do with this?"

"Yuuri called me Rufus last night." Wolfram studied Murata's reaction closely to see if there might be something he was holding back, but there was nothing unusual.

Yuuri looked from one to the other in confusion, "What? Why would I call you that?"

Wolfram bopped him softly and affectionately on the head, "Because you weren't yourself."

"Ow," Yuuri pouted.

"So," Wolfram turned back to Murata. "Any ideas about why he would be calling me by my ancestor's name, other than the family resemblance? He was not acting like himself in the slightest. Even his voice was different."

Murata shook his head and shrugged. "I don't have any idea what was causing His Majesty to act that way."

"I think I may be able to help with that." Heads turned to find Anissina standing in the doorway.

"When we received news of His Majesty's condition this morning, I asked Doria to see if there was anything different in the Maou's surroundings when she gathered the royal laundry. She noticed there was a new brooch next to the king's coat and I asked her to bring it to me." Anissina produced the jeweled clasp from behind her back.

"Anissina! When did you get in the habit of taking people's personal belongings?" Wolfram stepped toward her, intent on snatching it back.

"Just a minute, young Wolfram." She held up her hand. "I wasn't being malicious. This may be of help. I analyzed the brooch and the pin has traces of a potion that shows the same characteristics of mixtures from early Shin Makoku formularies. I believe His Majesty has somehow been affected by magic that was intended for the elder Von Bielefeld."

Gwendal, who had been quietly standing by the door, spoke up. "How could a potion remain active for such a long time?"

"Well, it's not just a potion," Anissina explained. "This formula most closely resembles one meant to act in conjunction with a protection spell containing ones own majutsu. It protects the wearer from harm."

"What's the method for affixing the magic?"

"The mixture is added to molten metal before it is cast in a mold. Then the entire object is put under a protective spell designed specifically for the intended user. I think it was meant for Rufus Von Bielefeld and is acting on His Majesty in an unintended way.

Anissina turned to Yuuri. "Your Majesty, you stabbed yourself on the pin. The residual magic is reacting directly with your blood. Your behavior from last night suggests that quite a bit of majutsu lingered in the brooch, affecting you in unpredictable ways."

Yuuri nodded, wide eyed, trying to take it all in. "Why would I behave so violently?"

"You are both human and Mazoku, plus you have strong feelings for Lord Bielefeld, a blood descendent who bears a striking resemblance to his ancestor. That coupled with the enormous force of your own Maryoku; there are any number of ways in which this could cause a negative reaction."

Gwendal held out his hand and Anissina handed him the brooch. He turned it over, carefully studying its design. "The engraving says, To protect you always." He read slowly and pondered the words for a moment. "It's true that a person's magic contains a strong element of their own spiritual essence. They must have been very powerful indeed for such a manifestation to emerge after so long. Do you have any idea who could have been responsible for such a spell?"

"As a matter of fact, the chemical traces present on the brooch point to formulas developed by Lady Rowena Werden von Wincott, Erhard von Wincott's wife and a famous herbalist and chemist of her day."

"Julia's family," Yuuri murmured.

"How do you know about her?" Murata asked, suddenly very keen on the topic.

"Because I'm the one who is writing The Women of Shin Makoku : a complete history – filling in the gaps of the patriarchal chronicles heretofore."

Gwendal coughed and looked away, avoiding eye contact.

"There seemed to be a deep connection between Lady Rowena and Lord von Bielefeld," Anissina continued, "but as yet I've not uncovered many details." Anissina's gaze fell on Murata. "Would you care to enlighten us Daikenja?"

Everyone followed her lead until Murata found himself the center of attention.

"Murata," Yuuri asked, "do you know anything about this?"

With a heavy sigh and a nudge to the bridge of his glasses, Murata complied. "Lady Rowena grew up with von Bielefeld and they were very close. After the Great War, people expected them to marry, but ultimately she opted to go away for her studies and whatever there was between them never had a chance to develop. Eventually von Bielefeld married another woman and started a family. After many years Lady Rowena returned and married into the Wincott family whose money, resources and protection allowed her to pursue her research which was considerably beyond the scope of what most women were doing at that time. She was extremely accomplished. That's really all I know about her personal life."

Gwendal handed him the brooch. "What do you think of this form of magic?"

"My guess is that the spell she used to transform Bielefeld's brooch contained a large component of her own spiritual power, a kind of partial soul transfer if you will, along with her own anxiety about his safety in battle."

"Then why would it affect me so strongly? It wasn't intended for me. Why did I see Wolfram as Rufus?" Yuuri looked around the room for answers, but none were coming.

"I'm getting tired of being some kind of receptacle for soul energy. It's damned creepy and I don't like it! I've got to learn how to resist this sort of thing."

"Your Majesty," Günter offered, "if I may say so, I think that you are more prone to absorb such energy because of your experience with Shinou and Soushu. It's as if your physical and spiritual boundaries remained porous from such powerful entities moving through your body and soul."

Yuuri thought this sounded gross and made a face.

"This could be why you were affected by such an old spell, despite how powerful you are. I believe with the proper training you can gain better control of your boundaries. Unfortunately, this happened at a time when you're just beginning to learn how to master your Maryoku without Shinou's influence."

"I agree," Murata nodded at Günter. "Yuuri is still learning how to harness his power. Until he does so I think he'll continue to be vulnerable to this sort of thing."

Slack-jawed and a little dazed, Yuuri collapsed against the pile of pillows stacked at the head of his bed as if the wind had been knocked out of him.

"Yuuri! Are you alright?" Wolfram snapped his fingers in front of Yuuri's eyes.

"I'm okay, Wolfram, but I think Anissina's probably right. I have to admit, if I concentrate closely, even now while we are talking, I can feel something foreign inside. It's like emotions that don't really belong to me. It's mainly sadness and confusion, but there's frustration there too.

"I can push it down, but I don't think I can make it go away completely, at least not right now. From what you say about last night, I can't tell when it might erupt and I don't know how to use my own majutsu to deal with something like this yet."

Yuuri suddenly grabbed Wolfram's arm in agitation. "I hurt you, didn't I?"

Wolfram tried to dismiss it. "You weren't that bad. I was able to get you to stop."

Yuuri was insistent. He touched Wolfram's chin and turned his face toward him so he could study it carefully, noticing for the first time the bruise above his cheekbone. "I hit you… Wolfram, I could seriously injure you."

"As if I couldn't defend myself," he added indignantly, although in his heart he knew if Yuuri ever fully released his power against him he'd be no match. But that would never happen, would it? He still believed he could reach Yuuri no matter what. He didn't believe his Yuuri could hurt him.

"I was only beginning to learn how to use majutsu before Shinou left. I wasn't that good at controlling it before. I've got to learn to manage this before I can trust myself around people, especially you."

"Damn it! You're not going to try and leave, are you?" Wolfram demanded.

Conrad saw the conversation spiraling downward and stepped in to speak for the first time. "There's no need for anyone to go anywhere. We can take precautions here within the castle. You should not be left alone together until we know more about this."

At first this sounded reasonable, until the ramifications of Conrad's words sank in. Yuuri and Wolfram were crestfallen as they realized that wedding plans, sleeping together, everything would be on hold. Yuuri's hand slid over Wolfram's and gave it a comforting squeeze, as much to lessen his own anxiety as for Wolfram's sake.

Conrad turned to Anissina, "Could you please continue your analysis of the brooch and let us know of anything else you learn?"

"I'll be happy to. It will be a fascinating footnote to my book."


	4. Chapter 4

In the following days, Yuuri's administrative duties were covered by Gwendal and Conrad as much as possible. All attention was focused on helping Yuuri recover. Ulrike and Günter worked with him daily, guiding him through a series of accelerated exercises to help him strengthen control of his Maryoku and to wield majutsu with more precision. All this effort was to help him gain mastery of himself and dominance over whatever was dwelling within him. It was exhausting, but each day he felt he became a little stronger, a little more aware of his own levels of ability.

Ulrike stood by as Günter set a clear crystal goblet of water on the table in front of Yuuri.

In a patient voice, Günter proceeded to talk him through the exercise. "Heika, please meditate on the body of water in the goblet and envision its boundaries. Use it to explore the margins of your own soul. With concentration you can do this. It's well within your ability. You just need to concentrate."

Yuuri focused on the clear liquid and in his mind he watched it expand and transform into a large sphere of light until he was in the center looking out. Without his bidding, his mind drifted to his home in Japan and the time when Shinou/Soushu invaded his heart, taking over until everything was black. That was when Julia finally came to him in the darkness. He had felt a natural affinity with her; not that they were the same, they weren't, but they understood each other without explanation. She was welcome and she helped him. He'd made his peace with Julia's role in his existence, but where were his own boundaries? His parents' home was at the center of his heart, at its very core. Surely Shin Makoku was there too, and all the people he loved.

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. The sphere of light expanded and he now was in his bedroom in Shin Makoku. Wolfram slept at his side. Yes, this was home. He placed his hand on the soft blond hair and felt at peace. He walked to the window and saw the courtyard spread out below. He rose up through the glass and flew across the grounds, looking down at the gardens, fast approaching the outer walls of the castle fortress. There, in a small clearing amidst tall, leafy trees, she stood.

He recognized immediately the spirit echoing in his soul. Strange, he thought, that this energy was actually just a tiny ripple in his mind after all. Only his inability to control such things had enabled it to slip through in the first place.

He lightly touched down on the grass and approached the young woman standing next to the tree. To Yuuri's eyes she looked about eighteen in human years. She was beautiful, athletic, and she held herself with noble bearing. Her striking dark hair was held away from her face with combs and cascaded down her back to her waist. A deep melancholy overshadowed her otherwise clear, intelligent eyes. Yuuri recognized the feelings at once; a sadness and confusion which had been just under the surface of his own emotions for many days.

"Why are you here? Who are you?"

"I'm not sure. This was never meant to be. I only know that I can see the one I love and need to protect."

"You're seeing through my eyes," Yuuri found this beyond strange to be talking to… what? …a manifestation of a spell? "and he's not who you think he is either."

"I put everything into protecting him." Sorrow and uncertainty shown equally in her eyes.

"He's not Rufus. He's a descendent and he only looks like him. His name is Wolfram. How can I explain this? It was just an accident that I stabbed my finger on the brooch and your… Lady Wincott's… majutsu has gotten inside me somehow."

"The brooch. I was to protect von Bielefeld in battle."

"It did a great job. Rufus von Bielefeld came through the wars and lived a long and happy life. Lady Wincott has been gone for a long, long time. You need to go too."

"I know I don't belong here. Everything seems wrong, but I have something I need to do first."

"What? If it will help you move on…"

Yuuri tried to take a step forward, but his legs were frozen. The clearing started to dissolve around him.

"Wait! I need to know what you want!"

"Heika," a voice called from far away, "Heika, breathe deeply. We need you to ease out of your vision."

He suddenly found himself back at the table. The glass was on its side and water soaked the white tablecloth.

"You said, 'wait, don't go,' several times," Günter explained, "then you swung your arm out and knocked the glass over. Do you feel ill? Do you remember anything?"

"Günter, I talked to her. She… it… is just a minor presence after all. It really is like a faint echo from someone's magic. I'm way stronger, but inside me, it feels like the emotions of another person – she's lost and confused. I don't think it's a serious threat, but I can't continue in this condition and I certainly couldn't go through with the wedding like this."

Wolfram was standing just outside the open door, leaning against the wall with his arms folded. He'd been listening the whole time. It had been over two weeks since he had done much more than see Yuuri at mealtimes. It was driving him crazy that keeping his distance seemed to be the only way he could help his fiancé right now. Yuuri's words chilled him and he sprang into action, "Not go through with the marriage next month or ever? Which is it?" he asked as he rushed through the doorway.

"Wolfram! I didn't know you were here. Of course I just mean I need to deal with this as soon as possible. I have no intention of canceling anything I just…"

Yuuri suddenly rose from his chair and walked toward Wolfram with his hand extended and a strange, wistful look on his face. "I always thought you looked good in blue..." Then he collapsed on the floor.

* * *

This time when Yuuri awoke, he was in his bed. Wolfram was lying beside him studying his face.

"Wolfram? Why are you here?"

"Don't worry. There was nothing else they could do for you but let you rest. The others have gone." Yuuri looked at him questioningly. "I insisted they allow me to stay with you. There are guards posted outside the door in case anything happens."

Yuuri sighed and sat up, holding his head. "I believe I can deal with this. There is no person exactly. She doesn't really exist. This is just Lady Rowena's magic energy."

"You have such a sympathetic nature you're even a magnet for non-entities."

"Wolfram, don't be so harsh! Remember, I haven't had a lot of control over my destiny up until now. If you stop and think about it, I was specifically designed to be a vessel for multiple souls. It's kind of creepy to think about, but it's true. Give me a little credit for being able to isolate the problem and not let it take me over. At least I've learned something."

Wolfram knew he was right. "I was teasing you. I'm sorry. I know you've been giving this a lot of thought lately." As an apology Wolfram sat up, tucked himself behind Yuuri, and started rubbing his shoulders. "I do give you credit and you are a fast learner. I just hope you can find a way to dispel this thing soon."

They were quiet for a few minutes. Yuuri sank gratefully into Wolfram's warm touch. Soon Wolfram was skimming his lips along Yuuri's neck and exhaling light puffs of warm air against his ear.

"Wolfram… Maybe we'd better not. If I go haywire I don't want us to be in bed with our clothes off when we have to call the guards in."

Wolfram sighed in frustration. "Of course you're right." He leaned against the headboard, idly tracing patterns along Yuuri's back with the palms of his hands. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I don't know. I keep hoping Anissina will come up with an antidote, but she hasn't found anything yet. I've been wondering if there might be a way I can do this on my own. I actually isolated it today and had a conversation. How weird is that?"

"Not that strange, depending on the circumstances." Wolfram softly combed his fingers through the thick black hair in front of him. "People communicate with lots of entities while in trances, meditating, or other altered states. What was it like?"

"She thinks you're her lover."

"Well, that was pretty evident from the first night I discovered you in this state, although at the time there was more anger than love and you wanted to rip my head off."

"She… it… wanted to rip your head off," Yuuri corrected. "I think she was jealous of me when she realized you were talking to someone else."

"That's a problem. You're in the same body."

Yuuri nodded and started to relax against Wolfram's chest.

"It was different today. There was no violence or anger, just a kind of flat acceptance. She said she doesn't belong here."

"Well that's the truth. Better that than a fight for control over you."

"Mm hmm," Yuuri snuggled deeper into Wolfram's warmth. "I'm so sleepy. That was exhausting today." He reached up and ruffled his fingers in Wolfram's hair. "You'd better go to your room. This is probably okay when we're awake, but not good for us to fall asleep together."

"I don't like it, but I agree." Wolfram kissed the back of Yuuri's head and slipped out of the bed. "Get some sleep. You really did work hard today."

"Goodnight, Wolfram."

It was a little hard to leave with no more contact than that, but Wolfram turned and headed for the door.

* * *

Yuuri found himself in the garden again, wondering how he'd gotten there. The sun glared so brightly he covered his eyes and turned his back to the rays. There, up ahead, was the familiar figure. He sprinted forward to meet her.

"Tell me about the brooch," he blurted out, wasting no time.

"I am Rowena's magic," she said simply, "I… I am the brooch."

Yuuri was astonished.

"The spell was never meant to last so long. It was only meant to protect him. So much of myself … I put so much of myself into it, part of my spirit became tied to the object."

"Do you understand that Wolfram is not Rufus?"

"Yes. That is clear to me now. I understand who he is and who you are to each other."

Yuuri was relieved, but he suddenly felt completely exposed in a way that made him feel very uncomfortable. "You know everything?"

"I can see some strong memories. He's your lover."

Yuuri, swallowed.

"You're uncomfortable having people know about you. You love him, yet you hold back. You want to commit, but you are afraid of what people may think."

Yuuri couldn't hide from this. He'd willingly opened his mind in order to communicate and there was no closing it now.

"I've come a long way to be with Wolfram. You might not be able to understand."

"I understand that you struggle with different values from a foreign culture and you've overcome many preconceptions to discover your own beliefs in this matter. If you accept his love, then accept him completely and openly. Don't be afraid to acknowledge him publicly. You'll only regret it later if you don't."

It was almost exactly what Wolfram had been trying to say to him and he'd been too slow to understand. He was the king and he could set the tone. "I think I understand what you're saying. You know, our marriage will be very public. I can't go through with it if you're here."

"I won't be here. I don't have much time left."

Yuuri was surprised. "How come?"

"My time will run out soon, but I need your help to finish something first."

Finally something he could work with. Yuuri felt encouraged. He was ready to do almost anything to get back to normal. "Can we help release you? You said before there was something you needed to do. What can I do?"

"Let me meet him, here in the garden, under this tree."

"Him? Wolfram? What do you want with him?"

"Don't be afraid. I want to tell him something before I go. I promise I would never hurt him."

"It didn't seem like that before. If you thought he was Rufus, why did you hit him?"

"Confusion… jealousy… I was nothing but raw emotion then. I didn't understand what I was or who you were. I didn't understand why he saw only you and not me. When I found I suddenly had a body with so much power there was no controlling it."

He knew his Maryoku was on the verge of erupting violently that night. The explanation seemed reasonable. He'd suspected she was jealous, but he couldn't be sure. For this to work, he'd have to trust her and ask Wolfram if he would cooperate. He wasn't sure why, but he sensed that it would work. Trusting had gotten him this far. He would do it one more time.

"We'll try," he said, and then suddenly awoke, covered in sweat.

Yuuri sat up and wiped his brow with the back of his hand. He was feeling tired and anxious. Morning light was just starting to filter through the window. He tried to will his mind back from the dream by thinking of the goblet of water and trying to find his core within himself. Soon he climbed out of bed, rinsed himself off, and pulled on some clothes. He left the room in a hurry. He needed to act now.

He dismissed the guards with the excuse that he was up for the day and they were no longer needed. He noticed their concern, but they would never question the king. Though he rarely used it, Yuuri had learned early on how to press his rank when he needed to.

The empty hallways gave him the cover he needed as he walked directly to Wolfram's room and pushed the door open softly. He approached the bed quietly and found Wolfram in a deep sleep. Yuuri called his name softly. Wolfram's eyes flew open.

"Yuuri! What's wrong?" He was immediately on guard for Yuuri's condition. "Is it you?"

"Shhh. Yes, it's me. I had a dream and I think I understand what to do now. We need to go to outside. I have a plan.

"Yuuri, are you sure?"

"Well, as sure as I can be at the moment. She wants to meet with you in the garden. I hope it's as simple as that. She doesn't seem to want to hurt you anymore. She has something she wants to say to you."

Wolfram looked uncertain, but climbed out of bed quickly and pulled on some clothes. "Okay. I understand. Let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

They left the castle and walked out into the soft morning light. The late summer air was already mild and warm.

Even though Yuuri had spent many hours walking the castle grounds since he came to Shin Makoku, he still hadn't explored them all. Yet today he felt absolutely sure about where he was going, even though it was an area he had never visited. He knew he was headed toward a small grove of trees past the farthest gardens from the castle and near the perimeter wall.

"Yuuri, do you know where you're going? Is it some place specific?" Wolfram knew every inch of the grounds.

Suddenly Yuuri bolted ahead. Laughing merrily, he called over his shoulder, "Catch me and find out." With a last bright-eyed glance, he was off.

"Okay," Wolfram muttered. "So this is how you want to play it." He leapt to the chase.

Yuuri ran along the garden paths, heading for the tree he could see clearly in his mind's eye. His heart was practically in his throat from giddy excitement. _He had to get there first_. Out of the formal gardens, through the gate of the last walled garden, around the small pond and past the rose bower in full summer bloom… only a few more yards. He burst into the grassy clearing. Spotting the tree ahead he sprinted with a sudden burst of speed and dashed for the trunk as if he was trying to beat the play at home plate.

"I win!" he gasped and tagged the biggest tree. Wolfram came tearing across the grass right behind. Yuuri reached out to clasp his outstretched hand and they fell to the ground in a heap of tangled limbs. His clear, joyous laughter rang out as he tumbled about. Though still wary, Wolfram could not resist responding to his lover's mirth.

"I caught you now what?" Wolfram eyed his prey.

"I won the race and now I get to name my reward."

Wolfram studied Yuuri's face closely. Though his appearance was unchanged, there was an essential spark missing from his eyes that perhaps only Wolfram would have noticed. "How about I name _my_ reward and you return Yuuri."

All traces of girlishness disappeared and Wolfram suddenly felt he was in the presence of something profoundly ageless. "Young von Bielefeld, I want you to know I was never meant to be here. I mistook you for someone else before, now I understand and I apologize. I know you're not the same von Bielefeld, but I still wish to ask your help."

He knew he wasn't talking to Yuuri, but there was something disarming about this direct and persuasive voice. "If I can. What do you want me to do?"

Yuuri gently leaned back onto the grass and made himself comfortable.

"I have something to tell you."

"I'm listening," his curious wide eyes inviting whatever confession was to come.

"During my life I loved Rufus, but we were only together once. Then I left home to study. I was ambitious and I discarded my greatest love for knowledge and power. I was true to my husband, and I loved him too, but in a different way. He and his family encouraged me and I had everything I needed to do my work, yet I always regretted what I gave up to pursue it."

Wolfram nodded. He was interested in Rufus' life and the people that shaped it, but he couldn't help wondering why it was important for him to hear this now.

"This young man loves you deeply. You need to know this. He is still young and he is struggling with his beliefs about love, but his heart is yours. Don't lose patience with him and don't let him slip away. You won't find that kind of loyalty everyday."

"I know." Wolfram bristled, feeling resentful of hearing this from an outsider, but he couldn't deny she'd put her finger on one of his most persistent insecurities.

"I want to help both of you in a way I couldn't help myself long ago. Don't pass up this opportunity to trust one another." Reluctantly, he started to realize why she was telling him these things.

Wolfram leaned over his double-black fiancé and asked, "Will you give him back?"

"He has always been in control, though he doesn't understand his full range of power and hasn't mastered it yet. That's no longer important because I cannot last in this state anyway. I am just an echo of a spell after all. You may not be Rufus, but there is something of him in you. I am not Rowena, but there is something of her in me. Her strongest, most enduring wish is to touch him. I believe she can do that through you and I believe her wish will set me free. I don't have much time left so I ask you now – let me kiss you once?"

Amazed silence met her request.

Yuuri brushed his lips lightly against Wolfram's. "Let me?" he murmured.

Wolfram had to reach deep inside himself to go along with this, but he was touched by the sincere plea, and he had already made up his mind to help for Yuuri's sake. "Of course," Wolfram whispered, pressing against the sweet, soft lips he loved and stroking them with his tongue.

Such a light and tentative kiss, he thought, truly like that of a young girl. Wolfram had the oddest feeling, holding Yuuri and knowing that he wasn't aware. He tenderly ran his fingers through the dark hair and slipped his arm around Yuuri's familiar slim waist. They pressed their bodies together, and for a brief moment, he lost himself and their embrace became the whole world.

A sigh. The kiss deepened. Yuuri's hand slipped down to cover Wolfram's heart. "Goodbye, my love," she murmured against his lips.

In the same summer garden she kept locked in her memory for hundreds of years, the last traces of Rowena's spirit slipped away from Yuuri and burst into a fountain of shimmering green sparks that rose to the sky.

Yuuri felt his Maryoku surge as he found himself in a deep kiss with Wolfram. Caught up in the moment, and forgetting where he was, he pushed his knee between Wolfram's legs and started to flip him onto his back. Wolfram broke the kiss abruptly and sat up.

"Hey, that's enough! Cut it ou… uh… Yuuri?"


	6. Chapter 6

Wolfram looked from Yuuri, who was gawking at his surroundings in bewilderment, to the fading shower of lights. "Beautiful..." he whispered.

They sat very still, both awestruck, looking at the sky until the last fragments of light disappeared. Yuuri was starting to regain his bearings and remember why he was there.

Wolfram suddenly turned to Yuuri and grabbed his arm. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. She's gone." He rubbed his head, still adjusting to the abrupt change.

He could feel his Maryoku spontaneously welling up inside, breaking free of the dam he had held firmly in place since the day he lost control around Wolfram. All this time he was trying hard to stay focused and keep it completely suppressed. He hadn't even realized how much control he was gaining in the process.

"She didn't do anything to hurt you?" Yuuri asked.

"As if…" Wolfram said dismissively, then seeing Yuuri's concern he added, "No. I'm fine."

Yuuri was still puzzling out what had happened. "I was out and the next thing I knew I was on top of you and we were kissing, then you pushed me off."

"Um, well… about that…" Wolfram hedged.

Seconds ticked by as Yuuri waited patiently for an explanation, and then it hit him. "Oh… You weren't kissing me, you were kissing her."

Wolfram blushed, but he finally answered as best he could. "She wanted to say goodbye to Rufus and asked me to stand in for him. I didn't think it would hurt. Besides, they were your lips."

"Yeah, well… okay. I guess that makes sense." Yuuri understood better than anyone how convoluted the situation was.

Wolfram let out a sigh of relief.

Yuuri squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Whatever she might have been, she was aware of herself and she had memories. Some of Lady Rowena's spirit survived in her and I think she was truly happy when she left. I'm glad for her."

"I'm just glad she's gone," Wolfram admitted. "I sympathized with her situation, but I was more worried about you than anything else."

He studied Yuuri again for any signs of harm, pushing the dark hair off his forehead to see his face better. "You're sure you're alright?"

"Of course I am. It didn't hurt or anything." Yuuri thought about what he'd heard during his dream. "You know, she really wanted us to be together."

Wolfram nodded, remembering his own conversation. "She said the same to me." He didn't volunteer any details. He would keep her words to himself for the time being.

"I'm sorry you had to be dragged into this, Wolfram. You must really look like him."

"So I've been told," he said dryly. "Don't worry about me. It's my family and if I could help with his unfinished business I'm glad I was here."

Yuuri pulled Wolfram into a tight embrace. "I've really missed you."

He didn't know how to explain it to Wolfram. He didn't fully understand it himself, but his power felt strong and steady and ready to be called forth at his will. He had worked hard for months to learn this kind of technique, but this was the first time it felt so natural.

Wolfram untangled himself from their embrace and looked into Yuuri's eyes. "I can feel your Maryoku. You've learned how to integrate it, haven't you?"

Yuuri nodded tentatively, not sure what to say.

All Wolfram could do was stare. The sparkling black eyes that gazed back at him were a window into the only soul he ever wanted to see there. Enthralled, he leaned forward, almost touching Yuuri's lips with his.

"We're going back!" Yuuri announced suddenly. "They'll be looking for us and I don't want to be interrupted."

He jumped to his feet and grabbed Wolfram's hand, tugging him off the ground and pulling him along. Wolfram was stunned into silence by Yuuri's transformation. He would have lain down with him right there on the grass, but Yuuri was right. Soon, everyone would be combing the castle grounds when they were both discovered missing.

They hurriedly retraced the paths through the gardens to the nearest entrance. Yuuri strode noisily through the halls with Wolfram in tow.

"There they are!" Gwendal's voice called out as he and Conrad came rushing around a corner. "Yuuri, Wolfram! Where have you been?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine," Wolfram called over his shoulder as Yuuri pushed by them without breaking his stride or loosening his grip on Wolfram's hand.

The two older brothers picked up their pace to keep up with the Maou. "Yuuri's fine too," Wolfram added. "He's back to normal… mostly."

"Yuuri, you're really alright?" Conrad asked. Yuuri's power was obviously at a very high pitch and he was taking on some of the physical traits he assumed when his full demon-power emerged, but he was keeping it under control amazingly well.

They were nearing the king's bedroom door and Yuuri paused just outside, letting go of Wolfram long enough to open the latch. "Conrad, Gwendal, the spell is broken. We're both fine. We just need to be alone right now."

Conrad was dubious, but Yuuri seemed to be himself and was completely lucid in spite of his condition.

Wolfram nodded emphatically to underscore Yuuri's pronouncement.

The two older brothers looked at each other, then back at Yuuri, mouths slightly agape, and shrugged in acceptance.

Yuuri swept Wolfram up in his arms, and disappeared into the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him.

Getting picked up was a little much for Wolfram. "Hey! Put me down. Your Maryoku might not be stable so don't get carried away. You… Ow!" Wolfram's bottom landed hard on the mattress as Yuuri let go of him just a little too soon. His tongue was poised to strike back when he caught sight of Yuuri's eyebrows, raised expectantly as if inviting him to consider whether he wanted to unleash any more invective. Wolfram kept his sharp tongue to himself, suddenly realizing how serious Yuuri was.

Radiating a strength that was beyond the mere physical, Yuuri knelt between Wolfram's legs. "Lie back," he commanded in a calm, steady voice.

Wolfram stared at the mass of onyx hair, idly wondering if Yuuri's shoulders might actually be a little broader when he was like this. Suddenly feeling very relieved, and finally realizing how frightening these last two weeks had been for both of them, he let go of the anxiety and worry he'd carried for days and allowed himself to fall back on the bed.

Yuuri's warm hands massaged Wolfram's thighs, and then slid over his hips, his flat belly, across his chest, and down his sides, to begin their circuit all over again.

"Yuuri," Wolfram groaned, shifting and stretching under his touch. He lifted his head and once more was captured by Yuuri's black eyes that were now blazing with hunger. A deep ache settled between his legs and his pants tightened around his growing erection. Perhaps, he thought, he should be terrified by the raw power behind that intense gaze, but he wasn't. He had long wanted to be its sole focus.

"So beautiful... I can't believe I refused to see it for so long. I didn't deserve to have you wait for me as long as you did, but I'm going to make up for lost time." Yuuri's hands strayed from their rounds long enough to quickly open Wolfram's belt buckle and push the fabric away, allowing his heated flesh to spring free from the silk undergarment.

Wolfram gasped at the quick, insistent touches. "You know I couldn't stop waiting," he said breathlessly, "even when I thought you were gone."

Yuuri blew warm moist air against his tip, bringing Wolfram fully erect. "Hey, you're really sensitive. I haven't touched you for awhile." He continued nuzzling the golden curls between Wolfram's legs, breathing in the comforting scent he'd missed.

He tenderly cradled the weight of Wolfram's full length in his hands, lifting it off his taut stomach where it bounced with each shifting movement. He skimmed his thumbs lightly along the underside ridge, watching it twitch and tighten. Oh so slowly, he ran his tongue over the surface from base to tip, swirling over the head and then taking him gently into his warm, wet mouth, his head bobbing up and down as he stroked Wolfram with his lips and tongue.

Wolfram was about to lose himself in Yuuri's velvet warmth, but he didn't want it to end here. Touching Yuuri's shoulder got him to pause and glance up. Having caught his attention, Wolfram was suddenly transfixed by his fiancé's appearance, all wild hair and passionate eyes, softened by a cheeky smile that belonged only to Yuuri. Demon king and adolescent were merging; a glimpse of the man Yuuri would someday become.

"Yuu … Yuuri." Wolfram's voice caught and it was getting harder to string words together. "Are you alright? I mean… can you hold your Maryoku in check while you're doing this?"

"For now, yeah." His breath tickled against Wolfram's thigh. "I can finally manage it better. It feels really good. Maybe this is a weird time to use it, but it came out and I want to hold onto it while I can." He looked up from between Wolfram's legs; his dark eyes were warm and questioning.

"Yuuri …"

"Hmm?"

"Let's do it now. I don't want to wait for the wedding anymore." They could talk later about why his abilities had progressed.

"Are you sure? You were the one that wanted to wait. If I start, I won't be able to stop." Yuuri's raw tone left no doubt about this. "Wolfram, exactly what do you want?"

"I want you, just like you are now… please." He couldn't believe he was pleading. He shifted impatiently, giving in to the urge to arch his back in frustration. "Take me, Yuuri."

That was all he needed to hear. "Wolf," he breathed. He moved over Wolfram's body and pulled him close, kissing him deeply, his tongue caressing and exploring the depths of his lover's mouth.

Burying one hand in Wolfram's hair he set about undressing him with the other. Using a sure-handedness that contradicted his experience, Yuuri deftly worked his way through all the buttons of the shirt Wolf had hastily thrown on that morning. He pushed the light fabric aside, stroking the creamy skin he laid bare and softly kissed each upright nipple.

A rich warmth flooded Wolfram's belly and his whole body trembled in anticipation. He reached for the front of Yuuri's jacket, trying to work him out of it. Yuuri sat back on his heels and pulled everything over his head, quickly discarding it. He stood up by the bed just long enough to scramble out of his pants and then paused to look down at Wolfram, devouring him with his eyes.

Notions of being possessed by Yuuri had occupied Wolfram's thoughts for so long. Maybe if Yuuri filled his body it would fill that empty sense of doubt he still carried inside. That same doubt that fueled his irrational jealousy whenever Yuuri was around other people; all the people he was so easy and social with. The same people Wolfram had managed to keep at a distance, even when he loved them. Yuuri just came out of nowhere and won their hearts.

 _He_ wanted to be the focus of Yuuri's attention. Ever since he first experienced Yuuri's power first hand – hanging in mid-air, bound by his water dragons, the new Maou looking up at him with those flinty eyes, bare-chested and drenched in rain – he wanted to call out that amazing demon energy and channel it all toward himself.

As if reading his mind, Yuuri reached for the open waistband bunched low around his fiancé's thighs, and with both hands, pulled off his pants and the black scrap of silk in one tug. Wolfram sat up to shed his shirt, tossing it aside.

Yuuri stalked across the bed and took his quarry in his arms. His expression was both fierce and tender. Wolfram shivered slightly. Never had he felt so completely swayed by Yuuri's influence.

Yuuri knelt on the bed and pushed Wolfram's knees up until his cheeks were well off the bed and spread wide and open.

"Trust me, Wolfram. I want this to work for you."

 _Oh god. How could he know I want to trust him more than anything?_

"Every part of you is beautiful," Yuuri whispered. Wolfram blushed hard and his eyes stung with unshed tears. The words of praise caught him off guard. He knew how to use his beauty when he wanted to, but it usually bored him. Now for Yuuri to accept him and appreciate him in such an exposed state… He reached out, needing to touch him, anywhere, and found his arms within easy reach. He stroked them absently, soothed by the additional contact.

Yuuri started rubbing the backs of his thighs, leaving kisses along both pale cheeks. Wolfram covered his mouth with the back of his hand and gasped. Yuuri turned his head to lick his fingers and then little by little, caressing while gently pushing, he gained entrance with just the tip of one finger. Wolfram gradually relaxed as he got used to where Yuuri's hands were.

Thinking that it might help ease the odd sensation of being newly penetrated, Yuuri slowly stroked Wolfram's erection and swirled his finger across the sensitive tip, spreading slick droplets over the surface.

Wolfram rolled his head from side to side, restlessly sliding his feet up and down the sheets.

Hating to leave him like this, even for second, Yuuri reached for the bottle next to the bed and coated his fingers until they were slick and dripping. Now he could grip him from the front with one hand while slipping one finger inside with the other.

Slowly and carefully, he eased his way deeper, gradually working in another digit until he was finally rubbing against that spot that made Wolfram cry out and nearly weep. "Ahh, ah. Yuuri! That's it. Oh god, that's it." Yuuri smiled to himself proudly. All his research was paying off.

Panting and flushed, Wolfram rocked back and forth, thrusting up into Yuuri's grip and pushing his hips down to drive those fingers deeper and leverage them against just the right spot again.

"Wolfram," he called, letting go to try and bring him back from the edge. "I need your help to get me wet."

Frustrated at the interruption Wolfram struggled to figure out what was going on. Through his haze, Wolfram realized Yuuri needed the lubricant for himself and was trying to reach the bottle on the nightstand. Wolfram pushed his hand away and rose up on his knees to bend over Yuuri's erection. He sucked him deep into his mouth and slathered him with his tongue as much as possible, bringing him to a full, straining hardness.

"Ngh! Be careful," Yuuri gasped, "I'll come."

Wolfram's lips popped as he let go, leaving Yuuri's erection bobbing; the wet surface cooling against the air. He grabbed the bottle and poured on plenty of liquid, stroking and pumping to coat him thoroughly. Neither of them was huge, but as Wolfram considered Yuuri's full size, he was reminded that they needed to be sensible. "Yuuri, if you can go slowly I think I'll be alright."

Laying Wolfram on his back, Yuuri knelt between his legs and poised himself. Yuuri's Mazoku blood boiled and he concentrated on keeping his power harnessed. They were both so charged neither wanted to stop, but maybe he had made a mistake to try this in his condition. At the thought of hurting Wolfram, he froze with doubt.

"Concentrate on the energy flow," Wolfram soothed, recognizing what was worrying Yuuri. "You're fine." He fixated on channeling his own Maryoku and gradually released a little to meet Yuuri's. Their energy rose up, intertwining and surrounding them with a warm glow.

Yuuri smiled in thanks, reassured by Wolfram's encouragement

"Maybe I can help you out a little." Yuuri didn't want anything about this experience to hurt Wolfram. He had hurt him enough. This time would be different.

He grabbed Wolfram's slim hips and lifted him just enough for his lower back to rest against his thighs. Then gripping Wolframs left ankle he lifted the long, smooth leg over his shoulder and pressed himself against the warm opening.

Wolfram stiffened at the pressure. He willed himself to relax as he felt himself part to take Yuuri in. He tried to think past the new and uncomfortable sensation of being stretched and focus on the delicious feeling of friction against his sensitive skin.

Yuuri pushed slowly, just barely entering, so as not to cause pain.

Suddenly, Wolfram felt a warm, soothing pulse begin to permeate his insides. Yuuri's touch resonated throughout his body, synching with his own energy.

"Healing majutsu… I never thought…" Wolfram was amazed that Yuuri would have thought to use it this way. "So warm. It helps. Keep going." Yuuri continued to press forward, alternately stopping to wait for Wolfram to adjust and bathing him with as much healing magic as he could spare in the complicated dance of give and take.

Wolfram finally felt the front of Yuuri's hips resting against him, fully sheathed within his tight grip. He was almost delirious from the sense of completion he felt at being joined.

Yuuri called his name. "Are you alright. Does it hurt anywhere?"

He honestly had to say no. Yuuri had blocked his discomfort and he was quickly adjusting to the intrusion. Yuuri's face betrayed his struggle to hold back.

"Now, Yuuri… please move."

Yuuri withdrew slowly and pushed back in with a smooth, long stroke. "Ahhhh," Wolfram moaned at the sensation of Yuuri moving inside him, causing countless nerve endings to fire at the same time. Yuuri held his hips firmly and began setting a steady rhythm as he watched Wolfram's face for his reactions. Wolfram bit his lip and his eyelids fluttered shut. He felt his muscles clench – searching, wanting. He couldn't contain the low, guttural moans that rose from his throat.

He shifted his posiiton and wrapped his legs around Yuuri's lower back to draw him closer. Wolfram clutched at Yuuri's shoulder blades, and sank his teeth into the fleshy skin between his neck and shoulder, licking and sucking as he bucked up to meet each thrust.

Yuuri buried his face in Wolfram's fragrant hair and adjusted his angle, still trying to read Wolfram's response for guidance. Making Wolf's breath hitch, then gasp for just enough air to moan… he had no idea he could do this to Wolfram, make him lose himself so completely. It was like a drug. The more Wolfram responded the more exquisite his own sensations became.

Wanting to take him over the edge, Yuuri reached between them to grip Wolfram's erection. Matching his thrusts and strokes to the rocking of Wolfram's hips, Yuuri started to build toward that tightening coil deep inside. Wolfram's cries grew louder and Yuuri's panting played counterpoint.

Wolfram's rhythm grew more frantic. He pushed into Yuuri's hand, and then pressed back against his body to drive him deeper. The double assault of sensations combined to stimulate him in ways he never thought possible. He thought his heart would burst right along with his body. "Yuuri … so close…"

Yuuri grit his teeth in order to hold back long enough for Wolfram to get there first. "Let it go, Wolfram. I love you. It's okay."

Yuuri's words reached him through a haze of passion and fueled a small, waiting ember deep within. It blazed up, searching for release. "Yuu – ahhh!" He cried out as his climax seized him. With a shuddering spasm, he came hard and his essence flooded across their stomachs. He felt his muscles clamp down on Yuuri and with one more thrust; he was filled with Yuuri's flowing warmth. Their energy spiked and crackled around them. As he rode out the last shivering waves of pleasure, he knew he had fully bonded with Yuuri, mind, body and soul. Whatever else happened he belonged to Yuuri completely now.

Yuuri slumped his weight onto Wolfram and held him close while they caught their breath. "I love you, Wolfram. Please don't doubt it."

The words wound their way into Wolfram's consciousness as he started to drift off. He stroked Yuuri's head and sighed, "…love you."

Yuuri pulled up the covers just before they both fell into a deep, sated sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The morning of the wedding dawned with a crisp cool bite in the air that signaled the beginning of fall. Townspeople crowded along the road leading to the castle, watching for the guests traveling from other cities with their colorful entourages. Royalty and government representatives arrived from all the allied countries, a few of which had recently been counted as enemies.

A three-day holiday had been declared to allow all the citizens to enjoy the many festivities planned throughout the town. The king and his fiancé had made an appearance the day before to cheering crowds and Yuuri was amazed at the public's joyous reception of the wedding and how popular Wolfram was throughout the kingdom. It reminded him, yet again, that Wolfram was a true prince in this country.

* * *

In the royal audience hall, Ulrike looked on benevolently as the rings were exchanged. She recalled the summer afternoon when they met to plan the ceremony. Yuuri's embarrassed reticence and Wolfram's flashing anger had clashed that day. Now they stood together before family and dignitaries from all over the land, united in their desire to be together.

Yuuri held the slender, able fingers gently in his grasp as he lifted Wolfram's hand and slipped the gold band into place. The two young men gained confidence from one another's touch and focused all their attention on each other as they continued.

"I pledge my life and my heart to His Majesty, the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku."

"I accept in marriage Wolfram Von Bielefeld, the third son of the 26th Maou, to be my husband and companion for life. I give him my life and heart in return."

The last of the formal vows had been spoken. Yuuri had agreed with Wolfram and the others to use official ceremonial language because it fit Shin Makoku's traditions for royal weddings. He soon understood that its very formality helped him cope with the occasion. He could declare his commitment to Wolfram without having to say anything too deeply personal or sentimental in front of such a large gathering.

Custom called for them to place the palms of their hands together at this stage in the ceremony. As they touched hands and looked into one another's eyes, the realization hit them both; they were already married in their hearts.

For Wolfram it was a logical step in a natural progression. Yuuri still felt like he was a long, long way from where and how he had grown up, but he loved Wolfram and nothing would change that. Since he was determined to stay in Shin Makoku, he would abide by their customs, and like so many things in this land, he was getting used to them and even growing to like them.

As they turned to leave, the royal honor guard drew their ceremonial swords with a flourish and crossed blades overhead, forming an arch of swords for the couple to walk under. The guard was made up of Mazoku officers lining the aisle on both sides. Gwendal and Conrad were at the head, both somber and formal in their official roles, though Yuuri swore he saw Conrad wink as they walked by.

Günter was near the exit, ever vigilant of the intricate forms of diplomatic etiquette that needed to be observed as the guests started to proceed to the reception hall.

Having exited ahead of the crowd, and gained a few blessed minutes of privacy, Yuuri seized on the chance for escape and pulled Wolfram into the linen room near the service entrance to the reception hall.

"We'll be late!" Wolfram protested.

"They can't do anything without us, so who cares?" Yuuri pushed Wolfram into a soft pile of towels heaped on the table and stepped in between his legs.

"You're such an irresponsible wimp, Yuuri."

"I'm an impatient wimp." He grabbed Wolfram around the waist and pulled him close. "Where I come from, a lot of people kiss to seal the marriage, so let's have it now. I'd rather do it here anyway, where I can enjoy it without a gawking crowd."

Wolfram was tipped back by the force of Yuuri's kiss. Those warm lips and that eager, insisting tongue lulled him into forgetting where he was. Just as he was about to give in to the pleasant pressure of grinding his crotch against Yuuri's hip, his eyelids flew open in startled awareness as he realized he had to go out and greet hundreds of guests within moments. He pulled away from Yuuri's sweet kiss and pushed him back.

"Damn you," he quipped at the sight of Yuuri's satisfied smirk. "You did that on purpose."

"Well of course," Yuuri enjoyed seeing the heightened color in Wolfram's cheeks and knowing he had put it there. "Like I said, you can't have a wedding without a kiss."

Wolfram rolled his eyes, grabbed Yuuri's hand and pulled him out into the hallway. Checking each other to make sure they hadn't dislodged any clothing, they headed into the reception hall.

There were large ceramic planters with indoor trees and blossoming shrubs scattered throughout the hall to create a lush indoor garden. Sunlight streamed through the high windows, filling the space with a festive warmth. The crowd was filing in and the couple was immediately called on to start greeting their guests.

It took some time to speak with each of the well wishers, but finally, having finished their long session in the formal reception line, Yuuri and Wolfram grabbed some well-earned glasses of chilled champagne and took refuge next to an indoor fountain. The immediate family was gathering nearby at the head of the long banquet table where all the guests would soon be joining them.

Wolfram was standing in front of a mass of emerald green leaves and blush-rose colored blossoms -- a perfect match to the coloring in his eyes and cheeks -- oblivious to what a striking figure he made in that setting.

"Mother!" Wolfram sputtered as Lady Cecilie swept in, seemingly from nowhere, and hugged him forcefully to her breasts, almost causing him to choke on his champagne.

"Wolfram, you are enchanting in your formal white dress uniform. I knew you would look stunning for your wedding."

Yuuri mentally thanked Cheri Sama with all his heart. She had prevailed in convincing Wolfram to wear his military garb. If his own mother had her way, Wolfram would have been decked out in the laciest wedding dress available. He looked around for his parents and found them standing nearby in conversation with Gwendal.

Those involved with questions of fashion had insisted that Yuuri wear black, but he put his foot down on the school uniform. He had the tailors design something with a more traditional Mazoku cut; a short-waisted jacket with intricate black-on-black embroidery along the edge of the lapels. The shawl was traded for a simple ascot, in royal blue silk, that was adorned with the now-harmless Bielefeld brooch.

While Wolfram was untangling himself from his mother, Conrad and Shori joined them. Yuuri noticed the small box that Shori was carrying.

"Yuuri, Bob didn't want to leave Earth unattended so he couldn't come, but he asked me to bring this for you."

Yuuri downed the last drops in his glass. "Thanks Shori, but all the wedding presents are piled in the ballroom."

"Bob sent a separate wedding present for you and Wolfram and it's with the others. This is a coming of age present for you. Go ahead and open it."

Conrad was content to watch from a distance, but Wolfram stepped closer while Yuuri pulled on the simple royal purple ribbon that was tied around the box. As Yuuri lifted the lid, he spotted a flash of amethyst.

"Shori, what's this? Where did Bob get something like this?" He held up a large amethyst brooch. It was obviously ancient, set in a simple silver setting almost exactly like the one Wolfram had given him.

"It's from your ancestor, Cristel Wincott."

"Ancestor? Our name is Shibuya!"

Wolfram understood immediately. "Yuuri, all the Mazoku on Earth are descendents of Cristel Wincott."

"Oh, of course. Yeah, that makes sense. I guess I knew that, but never really thought about it that way before. That's pretty interesting… Oh. Oh! That means I'm distantly related to Julia!"

Conrad's calm voice cut through the music and patter of the gathering. "What do you think about that now, Yuuri? Does it make it just a little bit easier to take?"

"Well, I may never get used to Shinou's methods, but it does seem a little better to keep it among family, even if it is distant."

"I thought you might think that," Conrad said while raising his glass to Yuuri in a small acknowledgment of their connection.

Yuuri looked back at the large jewel. "But, Shori, I can't accept this. It should be for you."

"Don't worry," Shori said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out an exact duplicate. "He always wore a matched set. Bob wanted us both to have one each."

Yuuri's eyes grew wide.

"Here's the note that he sent."

Yuuri opened it carefully and read:

 _Yuuri, I hope this finds you and your new husband healthy and happy. As for the brooch, it is my gift for your coming of age. I am glad to pass on the pair of them to you and Shori. I think it's a fitting way to show that Cristel Wincott's sacrifice and efforts in a new world have come to fruition in the two of you. We are entering a new era for Mazoku and Humans in both worlds and I expect great things from both of you. Best wishes and congratulations to you and Lord Von Bielefeld on your wedding day."_

"Well said. I would expect nothing less from the outgoing Maou of Earth," Wolfram commented after reading over Yuuri's shoulder.

Yuuri stared at the note in one hand and then at the brooch in his other. Slowly he looked up to meet Wolfram's eyes and a broad smile spread across his face.

"Yuuri? What is it?"

He took a step forward and quickly pinned the shining gem to Wolfram's jacket. "I do have an heirloom worthy of your gift to me. I know it doesn't go with your formal uniform and all, but please accept it with my pride and my love, Wolfram."

Wolfram was speechless until he took Yuuri in his arms and whispered hoarsely in his ear. "You always surprise me you… you wimp."

A few bystanders witnessing the embrace applauded the royal couple and toasted them, causing them to pull apart and blush at the commotion.

Yuuri turned to his brother. "Shori, how did you and Bob know?"

"Know what?"

"Well, it's a long story so I'll have to tell you later, but your timing is great."

* * *

Though the celebration would carry on late into the night, there were many people who could play host. The new couple, after greeting all their guests and getting the ball underway with an opening dance, were allowed – were expected – to retire to their rooms.

As they walked toward their bedchamber they found the hallway strewn with white rose petals. They had been assured complete privacy in that part of the castle until they were ready to emerge from their rooms.

The bed posts were garlanded with mild, sweet smelling herbs and the bed curtains and linens had been replaced with finely woven fabric of the purest white; not a symbol of virginity in Shin Makoku, but of a new beginning. A warm fire threw out just the right amount of heat and added to the soft candlelight of the room.

They had both worked so hard to get here, losing and regaining one another time and again, each time growing as individuals and growing closer to one another. They were learning gradually that love was something that was shared and had to be worked on by each of them, together.

Standing next to the bed they wordlessly turned to one another and kissed, arms reaching around waists and tongues plumbing the depths of their newly _acknowledged_ union.

Gradually, Wolfram slipped out of his jacket then began to undress Yuuri; slowly unbuttoning and peeling back each garment reverently as he stripped off the layers of fabric and draped them gently over the chair. He was determined to do this in a manner befitting the occasion.

He slid Yuuri's shirt off his shoulders and trailed kisses across his collarbone, sucking gently on the soft skin at the base of his neck.

Yuuri lifted his hands and started unbuttoning Wolfram's shirt, but was surprised to find his hands shaking.

"Don't worry, you're fine," Wolfram reassured as he wrapped his hand around Yuuri's. He started to say it was no different than any other time they'd been together, but he knew it wasn't true. This was a ceremony, a ritual, even if they had bonded before. They were still both so young in their own ways. It was still awkward.

"Wolfram, before, when I, you know, took you, I used majutsu because I was already in that state and I knew I wasn't ready to do it on my own and I didn't want to hurt you. I… I've hurt you enough."

"Yuuri…"

"I'm still so inexperienced and I didn't know what else to do, and…"

Wolfram gently covered Yuuri's mouth with his hand and hushed him. "It's okay, Yuuri. It was a good idea. You don't have to do it that way each time. Really, the circumstances were quite unusual." Wolfram reclined on the bed and tugged on his husband's hand to pull him alongside. "I'm yours. Tell me what you want to do."

His eyes shone with such love, Yuuri knew his faith in Wolfram wasn't misplaced. "Wolfram," his voice was quiet. "It's our wedding night and we don't have much left to give up for one another. I've already taken you once. Please… just…" he was having such a hard time finding the right way to say it. "…just take me tonight."

Wolfram felt his blood surge and he became hard so fast it almost hurt. He pulled back so he could look Yuuri in the eye and read his reaction. His own eyes had instantly dilated with lust, but his main concern was Yuuri.

"Yuuri, are you sure? Now?"

"Completely. I really want to see how it feels… to feel you inside me."

Wolfram had to make sure. "There's nothing wrong? I didn't expect you to ask for this today."

"There's nothing wrong. I've been thinking about this a lot. I want us to be equal. If you can do it I can do it."

"It's not a competition, Yuuri."

"I know. It's not that. I just… I think it would feel good sometimes. I've tried a little… with my finger..." His voice trailed off and his face turned crimson.

Wolfram squeezed his hand. "Don't be shy. You can tell me. Did you like it?"

"Well, I think so. I couldn't find the right spot, but there was definitely something there. I want to find out more. Besides, I want to know how it feels for you, and also see what it's like to have you be in control."

Wolfram groaned.

Yuuri was encouraged. Perhaps Wolfram's reaction meant he hadn't said something ridiculous. "Could we work it out that way?" Yuuri implored. "Does it have to be black and white, top and bottom?" His eyes sparkled with intensity and Wolfram had never heard him be so frank about his own needs.

"Yuuri… You were so ambivalent about us before I just assumed you needed me to be as feminine as possible and…" Wolfram suddenly stopped, as if he remembered something he wanted to say. Composing himself, he assumed a more formal tone and bowed his head to Yuuri, "Your Majesty… if you want, I can be whatever you need. In your bed I am here to serve you."

"No! That's not what I mean! That's not what I want!" Yuuri sat up and ran his fingers through his hair, frantically searching for the right words. It was important that he help Wolfram understand. "Look, I know your upbringing trained you to feel your love of king and country very personally, but I don't want that in our bedroom."

Wolfram's eyes gleamed with mischief. "I had to say it just once."

"Why you!" Yuuri punched Wolfram softly in the arm. "You were pulling my leg."

"Maybe a little…" He smiled and rolled Yuuri onto his back, resting his hips lightly between his legs.

Yuuri gazed up into those gorgeous verdant eyes and was lost. He grabbed a handful of the blonde's thick hair and shook his head gently. "Wolfram, you are _handsome_. I don't want you to deny any part of yourself for me. I want to feel everything about you – I want to feel you when you're soft, and when you're strong, and everything in between. Can we do that?"

Wolfram nodded and his breath quickened. Up until now he hadn't thought Yuuri capable of this much range.

"Yuuri, like I said before, it's _our_ sex life. We can do whatever we want. I love you. More than anything I want to be with you. We'll find as many ways to be together as we can and we'll work at keeping it fresh, I promise."

Yuuri exhaled with audible relief. "Okay, I'm holding you to that." Yuuri curled his fingers in the soft hair at the nape of Wolfram's neck and drew him forward until their foreheads touched. "What did I ever do to deserve someone like you?"

"Not much, at first," Wolfram teased dryly.

Yuuri wrestled him down onto the bed. He buried his face in Wolfram's chest and nuzzled all the surfaces, particularly those soft pink buds that drove him wild. Wolfram hummed in pleasure and gripped his dark hair in response. Yuuri kissed and suckled his way up to Wolfram's neck, finding and tasting his lips.

Enjoined in their kiss, Wolfram rolled them over until he was thrusting against Yuuri's thigh trying to gain balance and friction. He pressed his lips along Yuuri's neck, sucking and dipping his tongue into the hollow right under his Adam's apple.

Something about the way Yuuri felt when Wolfram's arm slid under him – having his back arched up and being held firmly in place – he knew Wolfram would be a wonderfully versatile lover.

That delightfully soft tongue trailed down Yuuri's chest to tease his sensitive flesh once again. Emotionally and physically, Wolfram was as young as Yuuri, but he had lived through many more seasons and his life experience added up to a more confident touch, a firmer grip and fewer inhibitions.

Wolfram looked on his role for the evening as an opportunity to share something he'd always been taught was beautiful. He hovered over Yuuri, touching lightly and murmuring under his breath, only satisfied when Yuuri responded with a moan or a sigh. Finally, he sought Yuuri's lips. They both tangled and thrust their tongues as if trying to devour each other. Yuuri gave himself up to Wolfram's sure touch and rocked his hips searchingly under Wolfram's solid weight.

"Don't rush, Yuuri. We have all night." He lifted himself up on his knees and explored Yuuri's taut muscles with his hands. Suddenly, Yuuri felt Wolfram go still.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just want you so much it makes me see you differently. I tried not to let myself think about you this way very often, but now I really want it… I really want you like this."

In the deep green lake of Wolfram's eyes, Yuuri saw hunger and dark desire rising to the surface. To his surprise he found himself unnerved by such intense focus; he had been the one to ask Wolfram to take the lead after all. The reality of the act itself was no doubt adding to his nervousness. He cocked his head unconsciously, considering his part in all this. After the many times Wolfram had saved his life, he knew better than most how powerful he was, so his intensity should come as no surprise. He sensed the familiar energy Wolfram was prone to release in anger or combat, only this time it felt more stable and potent because it emerged from his arousal. Of course he wanted it all focused on him. How could he not?

Weighing his options, and all that he wanted out of this marriage in the long run, there was nothing he wanted more right now than to offer himself up in a gesture of equilibrium, to reveal his vulnerability as a clear invitation to Wolfram. His excitement far exceeded whatever hesitation he had.

Wolfram continued to plant wet kisses down his chest and stomach, stopping to slowly swirl his tongue over that tight navel, while his moist palms stroked the sides of his hips in small, slow circles. Yuuri trembled at the delicious sensations from Wolfram's touch.

Wolfram growled low in his throat as he lowered his mouth a little more to kiss the tip of Yuuri's erection. Lifting it delicately with his fingers he then licked his way along the sides with long flat strokes. Knowing he probably had him just where he wanted him, he gently pulled the head between his wet lips, then swallowed him deep into the cavern of his warm mouth and right passed the back of his throat; one more little trick he'd been saving until after their wedding.

"Ahh!" Yuuri's sharp intake of air assured Wolfram that he was getting the upper hand. Breathing carefully through his nose, he slid back to the tip, ringing him firmly with his soft full lips, savoring every twitch and pulse he felt in Yuuri's flesh. He swirled his tongue, carefully noting every familiar edge and crevice, then swallowed him again.

Yuuri fought the urge to thrust up into Wolfram's throat. His ragged breathing inflamed Wolfram and made him want to compel his new bridegroom toward sheer abandon. He wanted him to gasp for breath and to lose himself completely in the moment; to just feel.

When he finally had the Maou, fierce Demon King of Shin Makoku, thrashing on the bed, crying out for something… anything… he slowly backed off long enough to gently bend Yuuri's knees up and reach for the lubrication nearby. Making sure that Yuuri would be eased into this as carefully as possible; he coated the fingers of his right hand generously. He slid his left hand under Yuuri's lower back to steady him and sucked his erection back into his mouth with greedy lips. He stroked his fingers firmly between Yuuri's spread cheeks, circling the tight opening and gently pushing one fingertip inside, then sliding in and out as he pressed his own erection against the mattress.

Yuuri breathed deeply and tried to relax into the touch. Wolfram's fingers searched unhesitatingly in their exploration. _Yes, yes. So close. I couldn't find it…_ His sensations melted together until it felt like Wolfram was touching him everywhere at once. Suddenly, his eyes clenched shut and he saw lights behind his eyelids. A sweet, sweet shock burst inside him.

Knowing he had found the right spot, Wolfram set about pushing him over the edge with full lips and moist fingers until Yuuri shouted his name and erupted into his mouth. He concentrated on swallowing carefully and managed to get almost all of it except for what overflowed the corners and ran down his chin to drip on Yuuri's leg.

Yuuri's body was limp, but not spent. Wolfram knew from experience that he wasn't finished yet. He climbed on top, rubbing his own aching erection against Yuuri's and kissing him out of his post orgasmic haze. He was losing control now and started to suck on Yuuri's neck and bite his shoulder as he ground against his body.

"Wolfram," Yuuri slurred. "please, finish it. I want to feel you – pain or not." Yuuri had decided beforehand that the least he could do was put up with some physical discomfort for their sake.

Wolfram lifted up onto his knees and slicked himself with lubricant. His quick intake of breath hissed sharply as he touched himself and then looked into the sparkling obsidian depths of Yuuri's eyes one last time to make sure he was ready. Yuuri nodded solemnly.

"Love you…" He groaned as he pushed into pliant, tight warmth.

Yuuri felt the difference from Wolfram's fingers immediately. His muscles fluttered and clenched, but ultimately relaxed as he breathed in and out, drawing on his training as an athlete to work past pain and focus on his goal.

Wolfram reached between them with his hand, still slick with oils, and tugged gently on Yuuri, coaxing him once again to full attention. Distracting him with his hand, Wolfram continued to ease himself in, little by little, while Yuuri adjusted. He needed Yuuri to enjoy this; wanted him to be happy and satisfied in their new life together.

"It's okay, Wolfram. Let's go. Don't hold back."

Trembling with restraint, Wolfram couldn't even respond. He lowered his forehead against Yuuri's shoulder and carefully rocked his hips in long slow strokes, letting the arch in the small of his back roll rhythmically along his spine like waves on the sea as he scooped down and up with each thrust. Yuuri lay beneath him, feet in the air, with drops of sweat trickling down his cheek from his effort and wisps of dark hair plastered to his neck.

Suddenly Wolfram realized his _husband_ was giving himself to him, _letting him have his way with him_ , the significance of those words finally taking on a new meaning. He wouldn't waste Yuuri's gesture by holding back. He would have him and have him _now_. Sitting back on his heels, Wolfram hooked his arms under Yuuri's knees, leaned in, and let reflex take over the swift, fluid rocking of his hips.

"That's it… yesss…" Yuuri hissed as his breath escaped through clenched teeth.

Wolfram's control wavered. He snapped his hips against Yuuri, his movements growing more and more erratic. "Yuu… ri," he gasped.

Yuuri attended his own straining flesh with jerky strokes, pushing against Wolfram, trying to meet his thrusts, needing that physical and spiritual coupling more than he thought possible. Discomfort had given way to a series of deliciously piercing shocks that pulsed and tingled deep within, unlike anything he'd ever felt. Wolfram's head was down, his hair hanging wildly in his face, intent on trying to regain some sense of focus on Yuuri's pleasure as well as his own.

Momentarily Yuuri's world froze as he realized that what he thought would be an act of taking on Wolfram's part felt more like an act of giving, in fact a form of worship. Wolf shook his hair out of his face, revealing a glazed, rapt expression of passion. Yuuri almost choked with emotion when he saw him.

Overcome with the need to be closer, he wrapped his legs around Wolfram's back and hooked his arms around his neck. While reaching between them to stroke Yuuri with his hand, Wolf tipped his hips for better leverage, but wound up sliding in all the way to the hilt. Yuuri's jaw dropped in a surprised gasp at the unexpected angle and depth.

He wanted to keep going, but with Wolf's hand firmly surrounding him he couldn't last another minute against the onslaught of sensations. "Coming…" he rasped out just as his muscles clenched and pulled up tight, triggering a cascade of spasms, releasing in quick, fluid jets.

Wolfram might have lasted a few more strokes, but Yuuri gripped and clutched at him from within, pushing him over the edge. He shuddered with the force of his release as he filled Yuuri with himself.

They collapsed on the mattress, all rubbery limbs and sweaty hair, and completely satisfied.

The room was quiet except for the crackling of the dying fire and the sound of labored breathing as they settled back to normal. Reluctantly, Wolfram rolled to Yuuri's side and stretched out next to his new spouse. Feeling more protective than usual, he propped his head on one hand so he could watch over Yuuri and gently stroke his soft dark hair. A selfless rush of tenderness filled his heart. "You okay?"

"Mm hmm. Better than okay," He smiled at Wolfram. "I liked it. We'll try it again soon." Ah, how he had loved taking Wolfram, but how he also loved this every bit as much.

They lay together, sprawled on the huge master bed, letting the significance of the day and the events of the evening sink in.

"Yuuri, this is going to work. I know it."

"Well, it had better. We just stood up in front of a whole country and swore that it would."

Wolfram chuckled at that. "Yeah, you're right."

"But I know what you mean, Wolfram. It feels right." He laced his fingers together with Wolfram's and squeezed his hand. "We're going to have to work at it though. We'll drive each other crazy because we're so different, and people will be making demands for our attention all the time, but we'll make sure it doesn't come into our room. In here, we're just for each other."

Wolfram nodded. "Agreed. I've been dealing with royal duties my whole life and there has to be a place for us to be ourselves."

Yuuri yawned and rolled over, his eyelids starting to droop.

Feeling sleepy himself, Wolfram pulled up the sheets and comforter, careful to avoid the wet traces of their love making off to the side, and curled up against Yuuri's back. They both started to drift off.

Wolfram's drowsy voice called Yuuri back from the brink of sleep. "We'll adopt some brothers and sisters for Greta soon," he said in utter seriousness.

Yuuri's eyes popped open, but he tempered his reaction as he remembered how Wolfram was always considerate of Greta and, in his current frame of mind, he could even admit it was a very sweet thought. "Mm hmm," he hummed in agreement.

And with that they started to fall asleep.

As Wolfram floated on the edge of consciousness, he thought about how much Yuuri had influenced and changed him and the ways they were changing each other. _I'll never be as trusting as him, but I'm more open and I like it. Our people are more open. I like the world we're creating._

* * *

End.


End file.
